


For not a single fruit does it bear

by TheWaterSnakeCauldron



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: AU, Angst, Ayakashi, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Magic, Other, Some baby drama, Youkai, and some more stuff, nura clan - Freeform, villian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterSnakeCauldron/pseuds/TheWaterSnakeCauldron
Summary: All she ever wanted was a child. She loves Rihan-sama to her core, but she did not want to suffer because she could not give him a child. AU OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Ff.net account under the same Username. I already have a bunch of chapters up, but I really wanted to post it here.

_A child_

_**All I want is a child** _

**I want a child**

_**I need a child** _

.

.

.

Stones of disappointment sunk deep in her stomach as she stared at her bloodied fingers. She was sure that this time she was pregnant, but she was harshly pulled back into reality when she felt a familiar cramp in her abdomen earlier that morning. She felt a wave of embarrassment swallow her whole as she realized that yet again she failed to become pregnant. What would Rihan-sama think if he fount out?

How many times did she had to tell him it was a false alarm? 20 times? Will this be the 21st time she would have to tell him? Maybe _I don't tell him at all..._ She thought. 

Tears stained her pale cheeks as she tried to clean herself up. Her fingers were clumsy and her movements slow. All the energy she had in her body was completely gone. She was making a bigger mess. She inhaled deeply as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want anyone to know.

In all honestly Otome couldn't understand why she couldn't give Rihan-sama a child. She regularly got her menstruation every month. That meant that she was able to carry children.

She is supposed to be able to carry.  _Or…is Rihan-sama the one who ca-!"_ She stopped her train of thought before she shook her head. She couldn't think badly of Rihan-sama. There was no way this was his fault.

"Otome-chan?" Setsura's voice called to her outside the door. She gasped loudly before she quickly tried to cover herself up. She banged her elbow against the wall loudly. A small curse left her lips as she tried in vain to hide her blood.

"I'm coming in!" Setsura sounded worried.

"No, it's ah-it's fine!" She knew the Yuki-onna meant well, but in all honestly she just wanted to be left alone. She wanted to clean up her mess as quickly as possible. She couldn't bare to see her bloodied clothes.

The blood that stained her garments were a symbol of her failure as a woman.

Setsura quickly opened the door and stepped in. Closing the door gently behind her as to not alert anyone. She had a feeling that something was up with Otome.

As soon as her gaze landed on the bloodied clothes and the half-naked crying Otome she knew immediately what was wrong.

A horrible sob tore through Otome's lips before she sunk to the ground in a heaping mess of tears.

"I-…I honestly thought that this time..I'm so sorry" Otome apologized as Setsura gently embraced her crying form.

.

.

Various clan heads were currently visiting the main Nura household. They were loud as their voices echoed all the way down the hallway. They were there to discuss about matters that at the moment Otome didn't care about. She was standing outside in the hallway. Her back pressed against the wall. Her head hanging low as their words sunk deep into her core.

"When will you give us an heir?" one of the heads asked. He sounded casual, but Otome knew that he was frustrated that she has yet to bare Rihan-sama a child.  _It is not like it is any of his concern_ she thought bitterly. Her cheeks burn red at her own un lady like thoughts.

"It's been 20 years already, huh?" another commented. Their voice sounded almost sarcastic to her ears. Maybe she was wrong, but to her it felt like they were taking jabs at her.

"Can your wife even carry a child?" One asked. Otome shut her eyes in pain as another cramp hit her full force. She held her hand to her mouth to stifle the groan that threatens to leave her lips.

She felt the others in the other room freeze in apprehension. Otome waited for what seemed a century for Rihan-sama's answer, but it never came.

Shame washed over her as she quietly steps away from the wall and leave for her room. She couldn't handle the whispers about her anymore.

She couldn't handle the way the clan heads would glance at her with pity. They pitied her.

She doesn't need their pity. It wasn't like she didn't feel bad already.

.

.

.

The thought of her just getting up and leaving had been haunting her for the pass few days. Every time Rihan-sama was with her she felt her heart beating a mile a minute. She was afraid that he could read her mind and find out what she was thinking. She never wants to hurt him. She never wants to be the cause of his pain.

She loves Rihan-sama to her core, but she knew that he was suffering as much as she was. He wants a child, but she cannot give him the child he so desires. He doesn't say anything to her, but she could see it in his eyes. Every time when they would find out that she was not pregnant he would always try his best to cheer her up. He would smile and take her out on dates, but his eyes would shine with hurt that yet again she was not able to give him a child.

Even though her menstruation was late this time she didn't tell Rihan-sama immediately like she would usually do. She didn't want to get his hopes up and she was glad she didn't. He has no idea of what transpired a couple of days ago when Setsura found her. She never wants him to know.

Currently she was alone sitting on the porch with a hot cup of tea in her hand. A note was tucked into her sleeve and it felt like it weight a thousand pounds. She wrote the note on the night of the meeting. She poured her thoughts into the short poem. It was short and simple, but it clearly put her emotions on display.

If she left she had no idea where she would go, but what she knows for sure is that she will never love another man as much as she loves Rihan-sama. She put the cup down and went to her room. She hid the note in her secret hiding spot before she quickly went to the front gate.

She greeted Rihan-sama with her usual smile. When he hugged her she deeply inhaled his scent as a way to forever sketch it into her memory.

.

.

.

That night she had decided that she would leave the next day. When everyone was distracted with their own chores and worries she would slip out of the house. She was deathly of afraid of leaving and didn't know if she would even be able to go through with it. She sighed deeply as her thoughts ran wild.

She laid her head on Rihan-sama's naked chest. She closed her eyes and carefully listened to his heartbeat. He was out cold. Normally Rihan-sama was a light sleeper, but he always falls into deep sleep right after sex. She snuggled closer to him as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Her body felt heavy like stones. Her eyelids began to droop as her mind slowly became silent.

Suddenly a blinding white light flashed in the room rending her entirely stiff. Her senses were on high alert as she tried to move, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. Her heart hammers against her chest as she began to hyperventilate.

_The second you show fear is the second you lose_  she heard Rihan-sama's voice echo in her head. She inwardly cusses herself out. She was deathly afraid and she knew that whoever was causing this knew it to. The only thing you could hear was her labored breathing echoing through the eerie silent room. She couldn't even hear Rihan-sama breathing.

The light enveloped the entire room to a point where she couldn't even see Rihan-sama anymore. How did he not wake up yet? Her voice was stuck in her throat as she desperately tries to call out to her husband.

" _A child is all I want…"_  she heard a voice whisper in her ear. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to not show any fear.

" _Why can't I carry a child.."_  the voice sounded like it was in incredible pain. Otome's chest tightened as the familiar feeling of shame coursed through her body. She knew exactly how they feel.

" _Do you truly know how I feel…"_  It asked.

Can it read her mind? She thought in panic as she willed her body to move. Nothing! Why can't she move!?

"  _I need a child.."_  the voice continued  _"You're perfect"_  the voice whispered in her ear.

What on earth was it even talking about? Otome thought before she gasped in shock. Her body violently jerked forward. She felt the air leave her lungs as her body lifted itself from the ground. It was like she was a puppet being controlled. She could feel herself move, but she wasn't the one  _moving_. She felt completely hopeless.

" _Do not fret, I will take care of you_ " the voice echoed in her mind.

"a-a…Ah..Ri.." She tried so desperately to cry out to Rihan-sama, but her words came out as jumbled murmurs and gasps. Her eyes were still glued shut as her body was spirited away by an unknown assailant.

What kind of youkai was this?

Otome was terrified.

.

.

.

_To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed; every time she blinked she was met a piercing darkness. A heavy pressure coursed through her entire body; every single bone in her body was locked into a painful stiffness. She was sure if she moved her fingers she would be able to hear it crack a thousand miles away. Her throat itched with dryness that kept her swallowing with a constant need of water.

Not only couldn't she move, but she has no single memory of who she was. The only thing she felt right now was overwhelming amount of grief. It would hit her at the most random of times; just like waves crashing against the coastline during an unexpected storm.

She didn't know anything and she was terrified. She wanted to break free from this prison, but she isn't sure how. She didn't even know if she truly was in a prison or if this constant miserable darkness was death.

 _I want to …be free.._  she thought miserably as another wave of grief hit her full force.

What on earth was happening?

.

.

.

The room was lit with the soft light of the full moon. It casted a gentle shadow across his face. His eyes were closed as he took another long sip of his sake. The shoji doors were wide open, letting a cool breeze course through the silent room. On the table laid a single folded piece of paper. It was addressed to him and he knew it was from Otome.

He didn't want to open it. When he woke up that morning he didn't think much of the fact that she wasn't next to him. He went through his entire day like nothing was amiss until when night came. There was no sign of Otome anywhere. Not around the house, the town or the surrounding forest. No one has seen her.

It sent a sudden shock of fear through his system. Somebody must of hurt her. After days of searching high and low, Setsura found the letter. She looked crest fallen as she reluctantly handed the letter to the heart broken Rihan.

And now here he sits two days later with the letter in front of him; still not wanting to open and gaze into the its content.

"Rihan"

He looked up and saw the worried Yuki-onna. Her eyes were glowing with worry. She stepped into his room and quietly sat down next to him. She slowly reached her hand out to lay it on his shoulder for comfort, but she quickly changed her mind as she hesitated before she set her hand down on her own lap.

"You haven't read the letter yet?" she asked as she eyed the letter.

"Nee-san…" Rihan whispered "I don't think I can face whatever is written in there….what if…" he hesitated. He didn't know what if truly meant.

"Rihan, you can't keep pushing this aside. We…I..you need to know the truth.." Setsura said as she grabbed the letter and held it out to Rihan. He looked away before he grabbed the letter and opened it.

It was a poem. A very short simple to the point poem. It was so to the point that Rihan immediately shoved it back into Setsura's hand.

"I..need to be alone" he said. His voice cracked and a broken smile appeared on his face.

"Wait!" Setsura grabbed onto Rihan's sleeve, but he simply shrugged her off before he disappeared into a cloud of fear.

"Rihan come back!" she called out. She ran outside and stared into the gardens. She was alone with the letter crumpled in her hand.

Did Otome really leave them?

.

.

.

She has no idea how much time has passed. A hundred years or a second, but her grief was growing by the second. It started from her mind and slowly crept to her inner being. Not only did she constantly feel sad, but she is starting to feel her soul sink heavy with the grief.

She was floating..or was she sinking? She couldn't tell. She couldn't tell anything at it frustrates her. She wanted to move her body…she wanted to speak and sing and most importantly she wanted to see. She wanted to see where she was. She was tired of being held captive in wherever the hell she was.

Her passive grief was beginning to turn into irritated anger. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that she was stuck here.

She as a person-she knew she had to be a person- had every right to choose what happens to herself and she will be damned if anyone was going to stop her.

Her thoughts were abruptly shoved aside when she felt something kick her. She gasped- internally of course- when she felt a kick again. It almost felt like it was coming from her stomach.

Alarm bells went through her mind as a heavy load of panic set on her barely moving chest. What was this feeling? Was there something inside of her?

What was happening to her?

.

.

.

.

_A couple of hours of panic later_

When calmness began to set in another emotion seem to fill her heart. She thinks she hasn't felt this in a long time; it felt almost familiar. It reminded her of a warm light gently caressing her skin on a perfect cloudless day. It made her feel hopeful.

After a while a though seemed to click into her mind.

_A baby…._

The word echoed in her mind for what seemed like an eternity when an image started to pop up in her minds eyes; it was bright. She could see silhouettes of two people. A man and a woman. As the image became clearer she saw the woman was holding a squirming bundle in her arms.

Her heart started to hum in joy as she recognized that woman to be her. It had to be! And the man…He was so handsome…he was….or he is someone important to her. She smiled with joy as she tried to desperately reach out to the man.

She craved that man on such a level that her entire body jerked forward. A loud screech tore through her dry throat as her lungs were suddenly filled with a thick liquid. Her arms and legs started to kick and wave around as she desperately tried to find air.

_Air..Air…I need to breathe!_

She broke through a dark surface as she coughed up all the water that entered her lungs. Her heady was dizzy and her vision blurry.

It took a moment for her to regain her sensibility before she looked around the place carefully.

She was sitting in a pool of pure black water; it was so black that she couldn't even see her own body. She looked up at the walls and noticed that she was in a dark cave with candles lit everywhere. She couldn't see a light to the outside world, but it didn't matter. What was important now was getting out of there. She carefully swam to the edge before she slowly hefted herself up. Her belly was swollen and big and she didn't want to hurt the baby that grew inside of her.

A warm blush painted itself on to her cheeks before she painfully stumbled to the cave wall. It felt like it had been a century since she last used her legs. Her bones stiff from un use.

 _I need to get out of here_  She thought as she slowly dragged herself against the walls. After a half hour of walking and getting her body accustomed to walking once again she was able to find an opening to the outside world. She smiled as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

 _Freedom_ ….

.

.

.

.

The sun was high in the sky signaling that it was currently noon. Setsura was in a sour mood; technically everyone has been in a sour mood ever since Otome left. Rihan has always been a person to do what he wants whenever he wants. An annoying trait he picked up from his idiot father….his handsome and…good looking father. Ah, no matter what she says about him Setsura can't help herself to love that idiot. Setsura felt her cheeks fill with warmth when she thought about her commander. It's been a few good years since she has last thought of him in such a ….wanting way. She huffed before she angrily shook her head from side to side as she tried to cast the wanton image of Nurarihyon out of her mind.

"This is not the time…" she sighed as she continued walking deep into the forest. It has been months since anyone has last seen Otome and it was only two weeks ago that Rihan called off the search. Despite the fact that he called off the search everyone knows that he has been secretly looking for her. His disappearing acts has been more frequent and longer. She couldn't help herself, but huff out a small breathe of amusement. Kubinashi would lose his mind every time he noticed that Rihan ditched his duties again.

Her content smile dropped quickly from her face when her thoughts wandered once again to Otome. Even though Otome left that letter for Rihan she was sure that she didn't leave on her own. That letter was hidden quiet well and it was through pure luck she even found it back then. That letter wasn't meant to be given to Rihan yet or ever. Otome wanted to leave, but she was uncertain.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she kicked a rock in anger. She wanted to hide that letter, but with Otome missing she had no choice but to hand it in to Rihan. He was absolutely broken when he finally read the letter. He disappeared for an entire month. Some of the older clan members thought that he might have gone and done a drinking binge others speculated that he went and sought comfort from other ladies, but Setsura and the others knew deep inside their hearts that in that month Rihan was searching for Otome. She was sure of it.

Rihan loved Otome and he wouldn't cheat on her right of the bat.

Currently Setsura was a couple good towns away from Nura territory searching for Otome. She honestly had no idea if Otome was close by in this area at all, but she was desperate to find her. Plus the moody atmosphere back at the house was starting to grate on her nerves.

She stopped walking when she heard quiet sobs echo through the forest. A small sense of hope lit inside her as she quickly continued walking with a faster pace. The more she walked the louder the sobs became. Soon the sobs turned into crying and then shouts of pain.

She broke through a heavy pair of bushes when she suddenly came face to face with Otome.

"Otome-chan!" she called out to her with a relieved smile on her face. However, Setsura's smile suddenly dropped when she looked down at Otome's belly.

"Ah…..baby!" Setsura choked out as Otome shouted once more in pain. When the hell… a thousand theories popped into Setsura's mind, but none casted Otome in a good light. When did she get pregnant? Who did that baby even belong to? Shit…

Otome's entire face was contorted into a scowl as sweat covered her body. Otome didn't look once up at Setsura as she huffed and puffed in pain. Setsura quickly shook herself out of her stupor before she quickly knelt down in front of Otome.

"I see the head!" Setsura exclaimed as she desperately looked around for any source of water. There was none. Otome was laid next to a tree and there wasn't a source of water at all nearby.

Shit…

"Please…the baby….it's coming…"Otome begged as her hand weakly grasped the grass under her. Her back arched as another wave of pain coursed through her body.

"It'll be okay! I promise" Setsura said as she settled herself between Otome's legs.

.

.

.

.

"Rihan-sama! Rihan-sama!" Karasu Tengu called out as the small youkai frantically flew around the house. He was looking for Rihan with an urgent look in his eyes.

"Rihan-saaaammmaaa!" He called out as he crashed against the wall. He fell down on to the ground with a loud thump before a shadow was casted on to his wounded form. He opened his eyes and screeched as he jumped up and shoved the letter into Rihan's face.

"Urgent letter from Yuki-onna!" He said as he puffed out tiredly before crashing down on to the ground. He was pooped.

Rihan didn't say a word as he opened the letter. His eyes scanned the letter carefully before he gasped and quickly ran out of the house.

"Rihan-samaaa where are you gooiinnggg?!" Kubinashi yelled after him as the second commander disappeared right in front of him.

"Damn youuu!" Kubinashi cursed.

.

.

.

.

**AAaaannnDDddDDd cliffhanger because why not lol**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I wanted to apologize for such a long wait. Real life has been kicking my ass and I have been in a situation where I honestly didn't have the time to sit down and write.**

**Real life sucks some times.**

**Anyway, I have been having issues with showing and not telling and I'm sure you'll notice in the first chapter. I tried to show more in this chapter, but I can tell I'm not there yet. I stopped writing for a long while and I really want to get back into it, but it has been more difficult than I thought.**

**Anyway, keeping me chin up!**

**Also remember to leave a review or favorite or follow.**

**Thank you!**

**With much love and until the next update!**


End file.
